Summer Romance
by LittleLeopardess
Summary: Harry & Hermione share a beautiful summer together. Back at school both are in turmoil as they both try to deny their feelings for each other. It's really overly angsty lol.


**I was searching through the challenges and found this one about The Notebook :) I was so excited so I had to do it!**

**I do not own ANYTHING that is familiar with The Notebook & Harry Potter. I do not own the characters, but they do belong to J.K. Rowling. I have all the quotes I used from the Notebook at the end of the story & the numbers next to them are the quotes I used from the challenge.**

**The song is "I'll Be Seeing You". No this is not a song fic, but there's part of that song in there. I am not 100% sure who wrote the song but it's also used in the Notebook thus why I used it in here.  
**

**This is actually pretty angsty. That wasn't my original idea, but it is what it is! I hope you all enjoy. It's not quite what I wanted either, but I've been dying to finish it because I haven't been in the mood to write it! I'm happy its over!!**

**It's Harry/Hermione but of course there's Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean in it.**

**Oh, and I'm not a huge fan of Ginny…sorry to Ginny lovers! Lol! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They're shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, fleeting glimpse of eternity, and in a flash they're gone._

A soft sigh emanated from Hermione Granger as she sat in the girl dormitories, looking out of the window.

Back at Hogwarts, they had to pretend that nothing had happened this past summer. How could they be? She was supposed to be in love with Ron Weasley and he was supposed to be in love with….

"Hermione?" Ginny Weasley came up behind Hermione and gently laid a hand on her friends shoulder. Hermione jumped up startled. Ginny gave her a quizzical look. "Are you alright 'Mione?"

Ginny's hair glistened in the soft light of the room. The fiery red of her hair brought out her dark brown eyes. Without even trying she looked like a little sex kitten.

_Her skin is even glowing!_ Hermione thought to herself. _No wonder why we can't be…I'm just so, so….plain…_

Ginny shook her arm roughly. "Really 'Mione, snap out of it! What has gotten into you lately?" A fake smile quickly formed on Hermione's face. "I'm sorry Gin, I've just been so spacey lately."

Ginny sighed. "You're telling me! Come on 'Mione, its time for dinner." Hermione sighed. "Alright, you go on ahead I'll be right now." Ginny rolled her eyes and sauntered away.

* * *

Down at dinner Hermione played with the food on her plate. Ron Weasley sat next to her, shoveling all of his food into his mouth. "It's a wonder you don't choke Ron." Ginny said while eyeballing her brother.

Harry sat across from Hermione. He was intently talking to Neville about a Herbology project. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Quit eating so much Ron." She snapped at him. With his mouth half full he said, "What's wrong with you 'Mione?" Hermione sighed. "Swallow what you eat first Ronald, will you?"

Hermione sniffed the air. "And I'm _fine_." She threw in as an afterthought. Ron swallowed his food and gave her a weird look. Hermione took a bite of her dinner and looked away. She'd give _anything_ to not be sitting here…

Little did she notice, Ron leaned towards his sister and asked in a hushed tone, "Is it that time…?" Ginny shrugged at him.

"I think I'm going to go back up…I need to go to the library…" Hermione trailed off. She still was looking away from Ron and Ginny. "Alright 'Mione." Ron said weakly, defeated. Hermione quickly stood up. She turned around and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Harry, Ginny and Ron watched her go. "Blimey Harry, what did I do now?" Harry shrugged. Ginny glanced back at her boyfriend. She noticed he wasn't willing to look her in the eye. "Well Ron," Ginny said snippily, "Whatever it is probably isn't your fault."

Harry nodded. "Probably not, or at least I hope not." Ron hung his head. "Shouldn't she love me for how I eat? Did that make her upset?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, she was like that before she came down for dinner. She's been in such a spacey state lately…" Ginny shrugged.

"I-I'm going to go catch her and see what's up." Harry said suddenly. He leaned over to Ginny and kissed her cheek. Ron groaned. "Do you guys _have_ to do that in public? You don't see Hermione and I doing it….snogging…"

Ginny glared at him. "Because she's not Lavender! She appreciates what a kiss means!" Harry wasn't paying attention as he got up and left, leaving the two siblings back at the table arguing.

* * *

Harry ran as quick as he could once he was out of the Great Hall. He glimpsed Hermione's busy brown hair as he watched a staircase change and switch places. It would take a lot of skill to catch up to her.

He knew she wasn't going to go to the library. The library was her sanctuary but there Ron would know where to find her. Harry climbed the first staircase he went to. He saw Hermione run her way up towards the astronomy tower.

Gritting his teeth, Harry continued to move along with the smooth flow of the staircases.

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as Hermione looked out of the window up at the Astronomy Tower. She had a feeling in her gut that told her Harry had followed her. Part of her wished he did as much as she wanted him to disappear.

Hermione's brown eyes glazed over as she looked out at the dark night sky. Stars sparkled as her mind drifted back to this past summer when Harry had come visit her and her parents instead of them both going to Ron's. Ron and his family had been on vacation and Harry needed to get away from the Dursley's. Naturally she asked her parents and had invited him to stay.

_It was a cool night as Hermione and Harry walked back home from a small carnival not far away. The streets were dead of any traffic, making the silence between the two familiar and comfortable._

_Hermione's hands twitched._ I wish I could hold his hand…_She sneaked a glance at Harry and saw him walking with his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips. Looking down she saw his thumbs tucked into his jean pockets as he walked._

I could just reach over…_Harry opened her eyes and looked at her. He grabbed her hand and spun her around._

_Harry smiled as he watched Hermione's eyes light up, a quick surprised laugh escaped her lips and her hair flew around. Bringing her back, Harry pulled her close and put his left hand on her waist, keeping her right hand tucked in his._

_Hermione laughed as she looked up at him. "Harry, what are you doing?" He gave her a silly grin and started to sing. Their eyes locked on each others as the words came._

"I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day. In everything that's light and gay. I'll always think of you that way, I'll find you in the mornin' sun and when the night is new I'll be looking at the moon. But I'll be seeing you."

_"Harry?" Hermione said quietly. Her heart was beating extremely fast. "Yeah 'Mione?" A blush graced her cheeks. "You're a terrible singer." Harry laughed. "I know." He shook his head._

_Hermione laughed silkily as she slowly raised herself up on her tiptoes. Harry leaned down to kiss her. "But I like this song." She whispered. She gazed into his dark emerald eyes and sighed softly._

_Harry almost leaned all the way in before slowly pulling away. He saw disappointment fill Hermione's eyes. How was he supposed to kiss her? She had Ron and he had Ginny…_

_Hermione shook her head lightly, trying to push away thoughts of Harry almost kissing her and the disappointment she felt when he didn't._

_Harry's heart broke at the look on her face. Without a second thought he gently tugged on her hand before walking into the middle of the deserted street. He promptly lay down on the ground._

_"Harry! What are you doing?' Hermione said, shocked. "Come lay down with me Hermione." She rolled her eyes. "Harry, you're going to get hit." A deep rumble of laughter came from Harry. "Uhh, by all the cars?"_

_Hermione glared at him. "Come lay down, will you?" Hermione bit her lip and looked up and down the street. They were quite alone. With a sigh Hermione walked over to Harry and gingerly lay down next to him._

_They lay there in silence, both of their minds reeling at what just almost happened. "Harry? What happens if a car comes?" Hermione said out of the blue._

_Harry shrugged. "We die." Surprised Hermione glanced over at him. A silly grin was on his face. She grinned back, unable to hold it in, and gently punched his arm._

* * *

Harry was out of breath as he reached the Astronomy Tower. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He quietly poked his head into the room he knew Hermione would be in.

She stood there, beautiful as ever. The moonlight flowed over her skin and made her brown eyes shine with sadness. He wondered what she was thinking about.

" 'Mione?" Harry said softly. When she didn't seem to hear he moved toward her slowly.

He heard her sigh and whisper, "Harry." Once he was close enough he gently touched her shoulder. Hermione jumped, completely startled. She spun around to face him.

Not much thinking about it, Hermione rested her hand over her heart to help calm its racing.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to startle you." She laughed weakly. "It's alright."

"Are you alright?" He asked and bit his lower lip. He _knew_ she wasn't but he had to ask…

Hermione shrugged and looked down away from him. Her hand dropped from over her heart. Hermione studied the floor as if it had all the answers in the world.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." Harry said again when he received no answer. Tears threatened to spill again. Harry noticed her cheeks seemed damp. He reached to wipe them away.

Hermione jerked back from him and yelled, "You're bored! You're bored and you know it!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something missing!"

Stunned, Harry's hand dropped. "What do you mean, 'Mione?" His voice shook. "You just…You don't even care about her!" Hermione was fuming. She quickly started to pace. "You're with her because you feel _obligated_. There's no excitement or love!"

Harry's breathing was uneven as he stood there, speechless. Hermione continued to pace, her face contorted in fury. Hermione turned her back to him and clenched her hands into fists.

Seconds passed into minutes and minutes turned into half an hour before Harry spoke. His voice was weak and cracked when he finally did. "You know I want to give you everything you want. But I can't."

Hermione cringed. She _hated_ it when he said stuff like this to her. If he really loved her, why wouldn't he just _leave Ginny_? Her mind screamed in protest asking her the same question. Why wouldn't she just_ leave_ Ron?

"Harry," Hermione took a deep breath. Her back was still to him as she faced the door. "It's not about keeping your promises, and it's not about following your heart."

"It is---" Hermione cut his reply off. "You staying with Ginny, Harry…. It's about security." The little voice in her head snickered as she answered her own question.

Hermione quickly fled from the room and didn't bother to look back at her. If she had she would have seen a tear fall from Harry's eye and the look of a man with a broken heart.

* * *

The next few weeks dragged on. Hermione and Harry wouldn't say a word to each other. Ron and Ginny were frustrated with the two of them.

Ron, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil all sat in the Gryffindor Common room near the fire. Harry had come and gone, storming in angry. He barely had glanced at the group before going up to the boys dormitory. Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Ron suspected she was down with Hagrid because he last saw her walk out of the castle towards his cabin. "What the _heck_ is going on with Harry and Hermione?" Parvati said after having seen Harry storm away.

Ron looked down grumpily. Ginny bit the inside of her cheek. "I have no idea, which is so infuriating! Harry wont talk to me!" She screeched. Dean kept his face somber but the glint in his eye looked victorious. He didn't care about _why_ Harry and Hermione weren't talking to each other if it meant he could have Ginny once again.

Ron glared. "Yeah, well she wont talk to me either! She's barely said a few words to me for a few weeks!" Ginny glared at her brother. "Oh, its over between you two, haven't you noticed?" Ginny bit out at him. Ron started to rise, his face tomato red.

"STOP IT!" Neville cried out. "Calm down _both_ of you!" They both glared at one another, not looking at anyone else. "I think you both should talk to your significant other." Neville said.

Parvati nodded her head. "Yeah, you two should. It would really help I think." Dean shrugged and grudgingly agreed.

"No." Ginny said softly. "I'm going to first look through her things and see if maybe she writes it down. I doubt Ron will be able to talk to her about it." Ron rolled his eyes. "Ginny, don't go through her things, that's horrible. And it's not very friend like of you to do that. I wouldn't go through Harry's things."

Neville smiled. It was the first grown up thing he had heard Ron say in a while.

"Fine." Ginny said and rolled her eyes. She flipped her hair back with her hand. She shrugged casually. She was going to look, no matter what she told her friends.

"I'm beat." Ron said with a sigh. "Maybe Harry'll talk to me?" Dean piped up, "I doubt it mate but you can try." Ron nodded and got up. He didn't look at anyone as he went up into the dormitory.

Neville sighed. "I'm going to go do my Potions homework." He eyed Ginny warily as he moved away and pulled out his homework.

Parvati saw the look on Neville's face and had a gut feeling this wasn't going to end well. On a whim she decided to go up and relax so that if Ginny came in, she wouldn't be able to go through Hermione's things.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." Parvati yawned. "Okay." Ginny said and had a small smile on her lips. "Well, I need to go to the library." Dean mumbled seeing as everyone was leaving their conversation. "I need to too." Ginny practically purred with a glint in her eye. She watched Parvati go up stairs and knew tonight wouldn't be the night she'd go through Hermione's stuff.

"I'll go with you Dean." She said instead. He smiled and nodded. The two of them left the common room. Neville and Parvati shared a glance across the room. Both of them shook their head. Neville went back to his homework and Parvati went upstairs.

* * *

It was dark outside as Hagrid escorted Hermione back up to the castle so she wouldn't be in trouble for being outside past dark. Hermione had spent all day crying until finally Hagrid had found her. He had taken her back to his house and gave her some tea and his rock muffins.

Hermione had spilled out everything that was going on. She told him what happened this past summer between her and Harry. How horrible she felt because she hadn't left Ron yet and how much she felt like she was betraying Ron. Even worse, how much she felt like she was betraying herself and her feelings.

Hagrid had patted her on the back and talked to her. He gave Hermione what she had needed. She knew she was going to break up with Ron, no matter what it would cost her to do so. She'd be utterly alone except for Hagrid.

"Well 'Mione." Hagrid said as they reached the castle. He hugged her. "Ye come on back down whenever ye want." Hermione gave him a smile. "I will Hagrid." She hugged him back tightly.

"Thanks Hagrid, for everything." He grinned at her. "Ye'll be fine. Go on to bed and sleep now." She nodded. "See you later Hagrid." Rushing away and looking straightforward Hermione missed the couple making out against the wall.

If she had looked to her left she would have seen Dean Thomas pressed up against Ginny Weasley making out.

Hagrid watched her go and smiled knowing she'd make it through fine. Laughing and giggling caught his ear just as he was about to turn around. He saw two students run down the hall and a flash of red hair. "Ginny?" He said to himself and looked harder but they were well out of sight.

"I must be loosing my mind." Hagrid shook his head and went back home.

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed with his curtains closed. He had the Marauders Map out and watched the dot labeled "Hermione" stay at Hagrid's all night. He watched Hermione as she made her way back up to the Common Room, finally.

He saw Ginny and Dean's dots running together down a corridor. He furrowed his brow. He trusted Ginny…but it was just…_odd_…

"Harry?" Ron said and put a hand on the opening to Harry's curtains. He didn't move them however but waited for Harry's reply. "Yeah?" Harry said and pushed the thought of Ginny and Dean out of his mind.

Ron gingerly opened the curtains and sat down on Harry's bed. Ron looked at the Marauders Map in Harry's hands. He cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you have that out Harry? Malfoy isn't running around creating havoc." The joke went without a laugh.

"Harry, really, what's buggin' you?" Harry sighed. _How do you tell your best friend, Oh I'm in love with your girlfriend? I really don't want to be with your sister any more. Oh and I've betrayed you._

Harry cleared his throat and tried to clear his mind with it. "I've just been down lately." He said noncommittally. "I can see that." Ron sighed. "I just miss my best mate." Harry looked away. "Yeah, I know."

"Why wont you talk to me?" Harry shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it Ron, I'm sorry." Ron shrugged. He was used to Harry being this way and couldn't find it in himself to be angry anymore over it. "Alright. Well, if you want to talk I'm here." Harry nodded.

Ron didn't say anything else but closed the curtains behind him and went to bed himself.

Harry lay there all night. He let himself go to bed only when he saw Hermione's dot back in the girls' dormitory.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up late. It was one of their few days off and he felt the need to walk around outside.

He got up and rummaged around his trunk to get out the Marauders Map again. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He mumbled and ran a hand through his messy jet-black hair.

He spotted Hermione near the lake. He decided on a whim to go there. "Maybe she'll talk to me today." He mumbled and got ready to go outside.

* * *

Hermione sat under a tree looking out over the lake. _How beautiful…_ She thought with a smile on her face. _The sun makes the lake look like its sparkling._

That's where Harry found her. She looked so pretty sitting there. He wished he could just sit there and hold her hand.

Harry cleared his throat. " 'Mione?" He said out loud. Hermione lifted her shoulders slightly but didn't turn around. "Can I sit next to you?" He asked. Once more he was given the shoulder raise. He shrugged himself, though she didn't see it, and sat down next to her.

"I've barely seen you." Harry said softly. "Yeah, I haven't seen you either."

Hermione didn't realize she was going to tell Harry this as the words left her mouth, "I saw Hagrid last night. I told him about us this past summer." Harry's eyes widened and he looked shocked. Hermione glanced at him, her brown eyes sad.

"W-what did he say?" Harry's voice cracked. "He thinks I should let Ron go." Hermione bit her lip, a habit she had picked up this year and she did it a lot. "I agree. I'm going to do it tomorrow."

Harry looked down at his hands. They sat there in silence for a while. "Don't you think you should let Ginny go too Harry?" Harry didn't say anything. "What happened between us this past summer, does it mean nothing?"

"No!" Harry said furiously. "It meant everything! You mean everything! It's just…" Harry paused. "Its just Ginny…I mean I promised I'd be with her…and what about her family? But then there's you and you're everything I've ever wanted…I'm so mixed up 'Mione…"

Hermione glared at him. "Would you _stop_ thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what she wants, what her parents want! What do _you_ want? What do you _want_?!" She yelled. Birds flew up and scattered at the sound of her voice.

Harry just stared at her. Hermione sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Harry, either you want to be with her or you don't. Same goes with me." Harry gently reached out to put a hand on her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and put her hand against his.

They sat there for a few minutes just soaking up each others presence. Hermione opened her eyes and looked directly into his. He had been studying her face, memorizing it in a way he hadn't before.

"You know, I might know you a little better than you think. And I don't want you waking up one morning thinking if you'd known everything you might have done something different." Harry smiled sadly at her words. "I wont be strung along Harry. If I have to lose both you and Ron, so be it. Even if I lose his family too. But I wont lie anymore to him or to myself."

Hermione gently moved Harry's hand away. Standing up she brushed the dirt off of her skirt. She leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. "I suggest you really think about this Harry."

Without another word she walked away leaving Harry alone to wallow in thought.

* * *

The next day was another beautiful clear day. Hermione found herself outside soaking up the warmth from the sun. A small smile was on her face. She was more determined then ever to fix things. She knew she needed to let Ron go, no matter what happened. She also accepted that Harry was going to stay with Ginny.

She knew she couldn't be selfish anymore and hold onto Ron when she barely felt anything but friendship for him. He didn't deserve to be strung along just because she didn't want to be alone.

"Hermione?" Neville Longbottom came walking up to her. Her eyes opened and she turned to look at him. His breath caught as he looked at her. She was so _gorgeous_ and she didn't even know it.

"How are you feeling?' He said and stood next to her. They both looked out over the grounds. "Better." Hermione said and gave him a smile.

"I've figured out why you've been so down." Hermione's mouth dropped open and her heart started to race. "W-what…?"

Neville grinned at her. "It's only my suspicions but I don't think less of you for them."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Explain more, Neville, _please?_" Panic was clearly in her voice. Neville shrugged. "Well, it was odd at first that you and Harry would even fight." Hermione's eyes saddened as he started to talk.

"And even weirder that neither of you would tell _anyone_." Neville glanced away from her. "Ron and Ginny have been so frustrated. I think it hit the most," Neville paused thinking. "It hit the most when I noticed Harry paying attention to Ginny more then you did to Ron. It was so…_forced_ when he did though."

Hermione bit her lip and looked away, even though Neville wasn't looking at her. "And it really set in the night Harry ran after you during dinner. So, I've been thinking about it a lot."

Neville became quiet for a few minutes. "You and Harry fell in love in the summer, didn't you?" He said it quietly. Hermione was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Neville glanced over at her. "I thought so." He said and opened his arms to her.

She clung to him and cried. He just let her cry until her sobs subsided. "Why didn't you break it off with Ron?" He asked once she calmed down. She sighed and pulled back, rubbing her eyes.

"I've been selfish Neville. I didn't want to hurt him. I went to see Hagrid last night." Neville nodded at her. "I told him everything. It was this past summer. Harry came and stayed with my parents and I because Ron and his family went on vacation." She took a deep shaky breath.

"It wasn't planned Neville. I never saw Harry as anything but a brother until this summer. We would stay up all night talking about everything. Ginny, Ron, the war, Dumbledore, Sirius, the DA, all of you guys, school, life….and then before I knew it I started to fall for him."

Hermione put her hands over her face. "We went out a lot, my parents adore him, and I just couldn't get enough of his company." She took a deep breath. "He almost kissed me one night."

Neville sighed. "You guys didn't kiss though, right?" Hermione lowered her hands and looked at him before shaking her head no. "No, we didn't. And I'm ashamed because I wanted to."

Neville put a hand on her arm. "Hermione, I think the only thing you're doing wrong is by stringing Ron along." Hermione nodded and bit her lip. "That's what Hagrid said." Neville smiled. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I was feeling really good about it before you came." Hermione grinned at him a little. "You scared me Neville." He laughed at her. "Well, I'm guessing you feel better either way?" She nodded at him. "I was going to do it today. I needed a moment to gather myself, you know? I need to come clean to him."

Neville looked down and shuffled his feet. "You haven't told Harry you're going to do this though, have you? I mean, he is a _huge_ part of it."

"I know." Hermione crossed her arms. "I saw Harry yesterday out by the lake. I was sitting there and he came out and talked to me. I told him I was going to leave Ron today." Hermione shrugged. "No matter what Ron does or doesn't do with the information, Harry needs to come clean too."

Neville nodded. "Yeah, he does."

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. Ron followed behind his sister, his face its usual red. He looked absolutely pissed off. "Oh no…" Hermione's heart felt like it fell into her belly. She was supposed to seek out Ron and this would just be between the two of them. Neville grimaced as the two came closer.

Hermione saw Ginny waving around a few pieces of paper.

When they got close enough Ginny dug right into it. "What the _Hell_ is this about?!" Hermione looked at her confused. "What is what about Ginny?"

"These!" Ginny shoved the papers into her hands. It was notes Harry and her had wrote each other late at night when they couldn't talk aloud anymore. She saw Harry's messy scrawl,

**"_I could be fun, if you want. I could be pensive, Uh…smart, superstitious, brave? And I, uhh, I can be light on my feet. I could be whatever you want. You just tell me what you want, and I'm gonna be that for you."_**

**_"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever."_**

**_"Hermione, you're my sweetheart. That's my sweetheart in there. Where she is, that's where my home is."_**

**_"It was real, wasn't it? You and me. Such a long time ago, we were just a couple of kids. But we really love each other, don't we?"_**

Countless other notes were scribbled that he had wrote to her. Harry had all the ones she had wrote him back. Her mind barely had time to wonder if he still had them as Ginny tried to rip the pages out of her hand.

Hermione held onto them tight and quickly folded them and put them away in her pocket. "They're notes from Harry. I suggest you go talk to him and leave me alone to talk to Ron."

Ginny's eyes blazed as if they could shoot fire. "I do intend to go talk to him about it!" Ginny glared at her and looked at Neville. "Is she playing around with you too? What a slut!" Ginny turned and stormed away.

Neville shook his head. "I don't know what happened to her. She used to be so nice."

"She's angry." Ron said shortly. It was the first thing he had said. "It'll be okay." Neville said, looking at Hermione. She gave him a weak small smile and he walked away.

Ron stood there, face red and livid. "Why did you and Harry write these notes to each other?" Hermione took a deep breath. "We wrote them this summer when Harry stayed with my parents and I."

Ron looked away from her. "Ron I can't---"

"Did you cheat on me with him?" Ron's voice was quiet and deadly. "Physically? No. Emotionally?" Hermione got quiet. "Yes." Her voice was a whisper.

The two of them stood there in silence. " 'Mione, the way I see it, I got three choices. One, I can hex him. Two, I can kick the crap out of him. Or three, I leave you. Well, all that's no good you see. 'Cause none of those options get me you."

"Ron…" Hermione said softly. "I'm sorry." Ron shrugged. "Hermione," Ron looked up at her. His brown eyes bore into her own. "I'm in love with you, I always have been. As long as you weren't physical with him I can forgive you."

Hermione sighed and quietly wondered when Ron became even remotely this mature. "I can't be with you Ron. I never was physical with Harry but I can't keep stringing you along."

Ron closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Is that why you've been avoiding me for weeks?" Hermione closed her eyes. "Yes."

"And why you and Harry haven't been speaking?"

"Yes."

Ron grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Completely startled Hermione stood there and the tears she had been holding back seeped down her cheeks.

Ron pulled back and gently touched her cheek and wiped away her tears. With out another word he turned around and walked away from her, from them.

Hermione watched him go with a mixed feeling of being relieved and crushed all at once.

* * *

It was a completely different scene as Ginny cornered Harry. She screamed, clawed and yelled at him. Scratch marks were running down the side of his cheek.

_When did she become so vicious?_ Harry thought numbly as she continued on her rampage.

"When were you going to tell me Harry? When!?" Ginny crossed her arms. Harry shrugged. "I wasn't Gin, I'm sorry. It was nothing physical…" He said weakly. "That doesn't make it not cheating Harry James Potter!"

He nodded. "I know." Ginny huffed. "I guess I can forgive you." She said after a moment. She studied her nails. Harry shrugged.

Suddenly changing her tactics she threw herself into Harry's arms. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry I blew up on you in such a horrible way." She kissed his cheek gently. "Can you forgive me? You just really hurt my feelings…"

"It's okay Gin…" he mumbled. "If you still want me Harry, kiss me." She said seductively. Harry just looked at her. Harry didn't feel very brave as he gave in and pressed a quick kiss to Ginny's lips.

_I'm not letting go of Ginny but Hermione is letting go of Ron…_ He thought as he pulled away. Ginny sighed. "No Harry, _really_ kiss me." When Harry just looked at her she took the liberty to pull him close and kiss him hard and fast.

* * *

Over the next week Harry looked even more miserable. Hermione was considerably happier then she had been all year. Ron even continued to talk to her even though they both kept their distance.

Ginny shot her glares every time she laid eyes on Hermione. Some how, Hermione couldn't seem to care.

Hermione was reading an ancient runes book at breakfast one morning. "Hey Ron?" She bit her lip and looked up, thinking. "Would you go with me to get my other book?" Ron shrugged. "Sure." He said and got up with her.

"I'm sorry." She said once they were alone. Ron nodded. "You're really amazing Ron, I mean it." Hermione gently reached out and squeezed his hand. "I just wish you loved me like you do Harry." Hermione frowned. "Why are you frowning…?"

Hermione had heard voices in a near by empty classroom. There was laughing, giggles, soft moans and the unmistakable sound of two people making out. Ron rolled his eyes. "People, really?"

A bad feeling had Hermione's gut clenching. "Lets check it out?" Ron rolled his eyes again. "Now you're a voyeur too?" Hermione glared at him. "No, of course not! I just…have a feeling…" Ron shrugged.

They both quietly approached the door and gently pushed it open. Ginny's back was to them as she was kissing Dean Thomas' neck. "Gin…" he moaned into the room as his hands roamed over her.

Hermione and Ron's mouth dropped open. Ron quickly took his wand out and burst into the room. "Ron, no!" Hermione murmured too late. She watched him go in, grab his sister and pull her off of Dean.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at Ginny and pointed his wand at Dean. "How _could_ you?" Ginny glared at him and as best as she could, nonchalantly fixed her shirt.

"Well, he cheated on me. Just like Hermione cheated on _you_." Ron's face was flaming red. "And I've cleared that with her." Ginny grinned at her brother. "But not Harry."

"You left scratch marks on his face out of anger and this is how you repay him?" Ginny shrugged. "This is nothing." She waved her hand around. Dean's mouth fell open and he glared at Ginny. "This is _nothing?_ We've been doing this _all year!_ I though you wanted me back!"

* * *

Harry walked aimlessly through the halls. He sighed, not knowing what to do with himself. He missed Hermione. He missed this past summer, the long nights, the small smiles, the look in her eyes….

He turned the corner and saw Hermione standing in front of an unused classroom with a hand over her mouth. She looked furious as much as she was rooted to the spot. He quietly approached her, feeling daring and worried about her.

He barely came up behind her as he heard Ginny say, "This is nothing." He saw the outrage on Dean's face and heard his response. His heart pounded hard in his chest. He quickly looked up to Ginny's face and saw her lips were cherry red and her face flushed. He had only ever seen her like that when they had made out.

Hermione felt Harry there and looked back at him. "Oh Harry…" She said softly and gently touched his arm. He was red with fury. "Ron's defending me?" He whispered quietly. Hermione nodded and looked back at the scene.

More arguing had gone on and Ron had lowered his wand from Dean. "You need to go apologize and break up with Harry right now!" Ginny laughed. "Why would I? I have him wrapped around my finger!" Harry gently moved by Hermione into the room.

"No, you don't." He said in a quiet murderous voice.

Ginny jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. "Oh Harry…" she said lamely. "You aren't worth my time Ginny." He glared at her. "Harry…" Ginny said softly and moved towards him.

"No, Ginny, you don't get it." She purred and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Harry I thought you loved me?" She asked with a small pout.

"I never loved you, I only believed I did. I don't even know who you are anymore." Ginny smiled. "I'm the same Ginny you've always known."

"No, you're not." Ron said loudly. "_I_ don't even know who you are anymore and you're my sister!"

"And I don't want you, either." Dean said and sniffed. He stormed out, bumping into Hermione on his way.

Hermione slowly made her way into the room. She gently touched Harry's hand with her own. Her fingers slipped through his as they entwined together. It had been too long since she had his simple touch.

Ginny glared at Hermione. "He's _my_ boyfriend. Back off." Harry rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not." Harry's voice was like steel. "And I don't want you to ever talk to me again Ginny. I mean it."

Harry's gaze flickered over towards Ron. Ron nodded at him. Harry turned around and gently pulled Hermione with him.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked through the castle holding hands. Amazingly they ran into no one as they made their way towards the room of requirement.

Harry silently thought, _I need a place that's comfortable and warm._

The door to the room appeared for them. Harry opened the door and stood back, waiting for Hermione to walk in. She did so and was extremely nervous. Hermione looked at what the room had transformed into.

There was a cozy couch and a roaring fire. She made her way to the couch and sat down. Harry had closed the door and had his back to her.

"I'll tell you what I want." Harry said quietly. Hermione chewed on her lip as she looked at him. This is what she had been waiting to hear for weeks. Her palms were clammy and she rubbed them on her legs to try to dry them. Slowly, he turned back around and walked over to Hermione.

Holding out his hand to her she placed her hand in his. He tugged her up and pulled her close. His right hand rested on her hip as he took her right hand in his left.

It was a comfortable position to slip into, dancing with her. Hermione gazed up at Harry with her mouth just barely open, afraid to say anything as they swayed from side to side.

"I want to woo you Hermione." Her heart was beating hard and fast. "I want to take you out on a proper date." Harry gently leaned closer to her. "I want to discover you inside and out. I want to know what makes you tick." Harry kept his eyes locked onto her chocolate brown ones.

"I want to stay up late all night, talking." Hermione bit her lip as her eyes shown with tears that she stubbornly refused to let fall. "I want to sleep next to you and to wipe away your tears." Harry said softly.

"I want to be with you…" Harry gently moved his right hand up to cup her cheek. It was smooth as he gently caressed it with this thumb. "And I've been dying to kiss you."

Hermione let out a soft laugh and finally smiled as Harry leaned in to kiss her for the first time.

In the background a song started to play. It's words filled the room as the two kissed.

_"I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day. In everything that's light and gay. I'll always think of you that way, I'll find you in the mornin' sun and when the night is new I'll be looking at the moon. But I'll be seeing you."_

* * *

Quotes from The Notebook:

"It was real, wasn't it? You and me. Such a long time ago, we were just a couple of kids. But we really loved each other, don't we?

**5. **That's my sweetheart in there. Wherever she is, that's where my home is.

**6.** Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They're shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, fleeting glimpse of eternity, and in a flash they're gone.

**7.** 'Cause I might know you a little better than you think. And I don't want you waking up one morning thinking if you'd known everything you might have done something different.

**9. Person One: **_lying in the middle of the street]_ What happens if a car comes? **Person Two:** We die

**10. **You're bored! You're bored and you know it! You wouldn't be here if there weren't something missing.

**18.** I could be fun, if you want. I could be pensive, uhh... smart, superstitious, brave? And I, uhh, I can be light on my feet. I could be whatever you want. You just tell me what you want, and I'm gonna be that for you.

**20.** It's not about keeping your promises, and it's not about following your heart. It's about security.

**21.** **Person One:** You're gonna get hit. **Person Two**: Uhh, by all the cars?

**25. **You know I want to give you everything you want. But I can't. It's broken.

**26.** **Person One:** You're a terrible singer. **Person Two**: I know. **Person One**: But I like this song.

**29.** The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever.

**30. **Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do YOU want? What do you WANT?

**31. **Mmm-hmm… most of the time I have all these thoughts bouncing around in my head, but with a brush in my hand, the world just gets kinda quiet.

**34.** The way I see it, I got three choices. One, I can shoot him. Two, I can kick the crap out of him. Or three, I leave you. Well, all that's no good. You see, 'cause none of those options get me you.


End file.
